Letters
by Neville Foreville
Summary: Sweet Romance. MW/AW, RL/NT, NL/LL, RW/HG, AL/OC, JP/LEP, HP/GWP, AD/MM, SF/GD, AJ/GW
1. Arthur to Molly

My Dearest Molly,  
There are no words to express my love for you. These last few days have made me so happy that I have you. The attack by the snake was a freak thing, but it has made me realize that I love you more than anything. Molly, I thank you so much for the wonderful family that you have given me, but even more the love that you have given me nonstop for years now.  
Molly, I know that we may not have forever, but we have now. You are such a wonderful woman, and I am still in awe of the fact that you would marry such a poor man like myself. I love you so much, and I just don't want you to worry about me, or the children. Any of them. Not even Harry, Hermione, or anyone else that you have adopted into our family during my absence. They have to do this, Molly. No one can stop Harry from leaving, you know that just as much as anyone.  
He and Ginny may have been made for each other, but sometimes, you can not help what has happened to you, just like we can not help the fact that most of the wizarding world does not care for our family. I know that you will say that that subject is much different, because I know you Molly, but the truth of the matter is that it is not.  
I love you, and you must not worry about us. About anyone. We will get out of this alright. We did it last time, we can do it again. I love you my sweet, now after reading this, go to bed. I know that you have been up for long hours; you deserve your sleep.  
Go to bed, Love,  
Arthur


	2. Remus to Tonks

Dora Lupin,  
I am up writing this letter as I am rocking Teddy to sleep. I was holding him in my arms, and as I saw his hair turn different colors as he snores, I thought of you. My life has been ups and downs, and full of stupid decisions, but the smartest choice that I have ever made was, and remains to be, marrying you. I love you, Dora.  
Teddy is just like you: the way he looks, the way he is always staring at different things, the way he is always trying to get out of his cradle. He may only be a few days old, but I am sure that he is just like you were when you were little.  
He is an amazing gift, but the best one is the fact that you have never given up on me. I know that I have never been easy to deal with, and I am sure that the fact that I am not willing to give into my love with you hurt you more than I could ever imagine.  
Dora, I love you so much. I have to go get your son to go to sleep now, not an easy fate, so I must end this letter. I know that most of it is rambling, so I am going to spell it out: I love you more than life itself. More than I even love Teddy. More than I love anything else in the world.  
Dora, thank you so very much for marrying me and telling me over and over again that you love me. I needed it. I am going to go now, so here it is:  
I love you,  
Remus J. Lupin


	3. Neville to Luna

Luna Lovegood,  
I know that I told you this, but I am mad for you, I may have told you at the Battle. You are so amazing, and I am not very good with words, but I will try.

As lovely as the flowers in Gran's garden,  
As true as the noon sun,  
She is always there,  
Never going away,  
She is always here,  
Always going to stay,  
Luna Lovegood,  
The brilliant woman who stole my heart,  
Luna Lovegood,  
The wonderful woman who makes me stop breathing everytime she is near,

Luna Lovegood,  
The woman I love.

There it is, Luna. I love you,  
Neville


	4. Ron to Hermione

Hermione,  
You always told me that I should try writing more, so here it is: Will you marry me?  
Ron


	5. Leonard to Augusta

Augusta,  
This is one of the hardest letters to write, and although you know the condition that I am in, it is still not easy to know that I am leaving you in this world without me.  
I love you so much, Augusta, and I know that you have always believed in me. I have always believed in you as well. You are a very strong woman and I have always loved that about you. You will never let me forget that no matter what, you are always in the lead and you are always in charge.  
Just remember to take some time to reflect on your decisions that may affect Neville's future. It might also do you well to remember that Neville is his own person, he is not Frank. He may be Frank's son, but he has plenty of Alice in him, and he should not have to grow up in a home where he is always told that he is not living up to an expectation.  
I love you Augusta, just remember, this isn't good-bye.  
Leonard Longbottom


	6. James to Lily

LILY,  
I HAVE SAID THIS FOR YEARS, BUT THE SAME REMAINS TRUE NOW. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! LILY, YOU HAVE GIVEN ME WHAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED, THEN SOME. YOU HAVE GIVEN ME LOVE. A LOVE THAT I HAVE LONGED FOR FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. IN ADDITION TO THE LOVE THAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED, YOU GAVE ME A SON, A BEAUTIFUL SON THAT MAY LOOK LIKE ME, BUT HE HAS YOUR EYES. I AM SURE THAT IS SOMETHING THAT EVERYONE WILL NOTICE WHEN WE GO OUT AS A FAMILY IN THE YEARS FOLLOWING THE WAR.  
LILY, I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH, AND I CAN NOT THINK OF ANOTHER WOMAN THAT WOULD MAKE ME AS HAPPY AS YOU MAKE ME. IN FACT, FOR YEARS AT SCHOOL, WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER MARRY ME, I USED TO PLAN HOW I WAS GOING TO GET YOU TO MARRY ME, EVEN IF IT INCLUDED LOADS OF AMORTENTIA, YOU WERE GOING TO MARRY ME SOMEDAY. I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, LILY. I ALWAYS HAVE, AND ALTHOUGH THERE ARE DAYS WHEN I MUST WONDER WHY ON EARTH YOU WOULD WANT TO MARRY ME, I CAN NOT THINK HOW HAPPY YOU HAVE MADE ME. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO PUT IT INTO WORDS.  
I LOVE YOU, LILY,  
JAMES


	7. Harry to Ginny

Ginny,  
You know that I love you, but at this point in time, you may be questioning that. I know that you will most likely hate my guts, because I left you, but trust that I know what I am doing. I really love you, Ginny. You are brilliant, and I could never live with myself if something happened to you.  
Being away from you is the most horrible thing in the world. Believe me when I say that every time I see Ron and Hermione look at each other in that lovey-dovey way that they do, I think of how much I miss you, and my heart grieves.  
I love you so much, and I can not imagine the life that we are going to have when this horrible war is over. Trust me, I am not planning on ever dying before I get to spend some time with you as my wife. Ginny, I love you so very much, and I am going to marry you someday, if you will still have me.  
I love you, Ginny. Know that I love you, and know that I am coming back to get you. I say that in the most loving way possible. I am coming to marry you someday. Know that, Ginny.  
I love you,  
Harry


	8. Albus to Minerva

Minerva,  
This letter may be too late in your opinion, but I just wanted to tell you that I do in fact, love you. I tell you this now, because I am dying. I know that you may think that nothing could ever kill me, and trust me, I appreciate that fact. Minerva, I have always loved you, from the first day that you started to work here and I saw what kind of personality you really had, I have loved you. Minerva, I do not want you to be sad for me, I simply want you to go on with the school. I know that you love this school and the work you do here. Don't let Harry and his friends get on your nerves too much. I know how irritated you get with them, but just remember that they do not really know what the last battle was. They only know what happens right now, so try not to be too hard on them.  
Minerva, be strong for the students, for Hogwarts, for me.  
I love you, Minerva,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	9. Snape to Lily

Lily,  
This is Severus, and I know that you have chosen him, but try to remember that he is not what you think. Had you not seen what he had done to me? James Potter was, and remains to be, one of the lowest men that I have ever known. You said so yourself.  
Lily, try not to give up on our friendship. It is still there. You know that it is still there. You know that you still love me, Lily. You know that I regret what I said. I said it before I realized what I was thinking, and I apologize for that. Just don't make the worst decision in the world by choosing Potter. He doesn't care what you think, he only cares what will get him and his rotten friends into trouble. Think about it, Lily, he is friends with a WERE WOLF! You should know that he doesn't care either. They say they do, but the reality is that they don't. They do not care. You of all people should know that.  
I still love you, Lily. That has never changed. Please, give me a second chance.  
Severus


	10. Bill to Fleur

Fleur,  
As you float around the house taking care of the children, cooking, cleaning, and just being you, even the jabbering in French, I think about how I could not have chosen a better woman as my wife. Victorie is the spitting image of you, and I believe that no matter what, she will have at least half of the determination that you have.

Fleur, I was so lucky to have met you all those years ago, and I am so lucky to have you as a wife. I know that our first few months together while we were dating were not the best, but do not blame yourself for that. It was not my mum's fault or Ginny's fault either. They simply thought I was moving too fast, but I think that if I hadn't asked you to marry me so quickly, some other bloke would have come along and taken you from me. I still remember the first day that I met you...

I was coming out of the fireplace with my mum and we were at Hogwarts to watch Harry compete in the last event of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You were one of the other contestants, but from what I saw of you right off the bat, you were simply gorgeous. You talked to me briefly, and I believe we exchanged names, but that was all. After that, I almost figured that I would never have the chance to see you again. Now, I am so glad that you decided to come work at Gringotts to learn more English.

From the first moment I saw you, I was instantly in love. Some say it was simply your Veela charm, but I knew that after you were still willing to marry me after the were wolf attack, I had made the right choice. I love you, Fleur Delecor Weasely. I love you more than you could ever imagine.  
Bill


	11. George to Angelina

Angelina,  
Who made me smile more than anything after Fred had died? Who was always there to nurse me back to health emotionally? Who was always willing to tell me how much she loved me? Who was always there to tell me no matter what, she would love me. Who was always there to tell me that she didn't care that I was the son of one of the worst blood-traitor families in the world? Who was the woman that stole my heart around second year? Who was the woman who told my brother that she would go to the Yule Ball with him long before I even got up the nerve to consider asking her?

Well that is Angelina Johnson of course. The woman I love. Will you marry me, Angelina?  
George


	12. Seamus to Gabrielle

Gabrielle,  
Years ago, I saw this beautiful girl walk into the Great Hall in front of all of the Beauxbatons girls. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, for then, she was just a little girl. But now, she is no longer a little girl. This little girl grew into a beautiful woman in between the times I saw her. The next time I saw her was at the after-party of the war, a few days after the anniversary of the war and when her niece was born.

We were standing there talking about how life was so much easier now, and how there was so much less to be afraid of. Neither of us really thought about it much, until she handed me a slip of parchment, and told me to owl her. I went straight home from the party and owled her that very night, hoping she would get it by the time she got home.

We owled each other for a few more years, meeting every occasion we got, until one day, I decided that I couldn't live without this woman in my life. So, I popped the question. She said, "yes", and I said, "why?" she said, "when?" and I said, "how about right now?" We owled all of our friends and family. We set to get married that next weekend, both of us knowing that we could never live without the other.

I have now spent about two hours thinking about what to say to this woman. The woman I love, and now, writing out our story, there is only one thing left to say to the woman I love, this beautiful French woman asleep in bed next to me. And that is 'I love you more than anything Gabrielle Dominique Delacore Finnigan.' Nothing you can ever do would make me forget that beautiful little girl I first fell in love with when I took her to the Yule Ball. Luckily, I managed to marry her and keep her for myself.  
I love you, Gabi.  
Seamus


	13. Molly to Arthur

Arthur,  
I was so scared when I found out from Harry and Dumbledore that you had been attacked. I found it hard to breathe and I do not know what I would do if you ever died. I know that I would go on, more for the children than anything. Arthur, you have given me a life that I would never trade for anything, although the boys get on my last nerve daily, and Ginny is always trying to defy me, but I would not trade it for the world.

From the first time I saw you at Hogwarts, I knew that you were special, and I knew that I would easily fall in love with you. I know that our time together has not been perfect, and although there are those who can not stand us, I am truly honored to be called your wife. I would not have it any other way. For close to fifty years, I have been your wife, and with every passing day, I find myself even more in love with you. You are such an amazing father, and now grandfather. All of the children look up to you, even the ones who legally aren't even in our family.

I love you so much, and I never want to loose you. Happy Anniversary, Arthur Dear,  
Molly


	14. Tonks to Remus

Remus,  
I love you! I love you! I love you! I will tell you over and over again until you admit that you have always loved me. I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!

Admit it Remus John Lupin! You love me just as much as I love you.

I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!  
Dora


	15. Luna to Neville

Neville,  
Being back at school brings back so many memories. Some sad, but the happy ones overrule the sad. I walk down the corridor by the Great Hall as I am thinking of what to say to you. All of the horrible laws that were here when Umbride ruled have all been removed, but the feeling of death has never really left. All of those who died in the Battle are honored by pictures hanging around the doorway where the laws and decrees used to be.  
Neville, I was told the other day that they are considering putting up the pictures of people who lost their lives in the first war as well. They believe that they need to be remembered. That would include Harry's parents, and even yours, although they didn't actually die, they gave much more than life itself.  
I have been doing more research about the Nargles that live in Hogwarts, and Father says that he may let me write my own column for the Quibbler. I would be able to send him the column rough drafts in the post, and he would tell me what he thought of it. I personally like the idea, and I think it will add some variety to what is going on with the Quibbler since we have nothing to write about, the war being over and all.  
I am coming home for Christmas Holiday, and I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner that night. You can bring your Gran, too. I think that she and Father would have great talks.  
I can not wait to be home again, Neville, and I miss you greatly,  
Luna


	16. Hermione to Ron

Ron,

Another day in the department at the Ministry. Some days, the work we did with the Order, and searching for Horcruxes, and even fighting off Voldemort was easier than some of the things that I have to do. Paperwork mostly, but that is besides the point.

I am sending this to you so you know that you need to be home as soon as you can after work. I was planning something special for dinner tonight, but I understand if you have to go chase down someone else who tried to use an Unforgivable Curse or something like that.

I love you, you know, as much as you get on my nerves and are always trying to complicate things, I love you. Just try not to spend all night at the Ministry.

Happy Birthday, Ron!

Your loving wife,

Hermione


	17. Augusta to Leonard

Leonard,  
I miss you terribly. When you're gone, I feel like everything that you used to do is now left to me, and I can not do anything that you used to do the right way. No matter how hard I try, I just can't get it right.

Neville is just like you. He never gave up when they were fighting the final battle. I am sure that where ever it is you are now has many more innocent people that were taken because of that blasted battle. It just doesn't seem right that a young boy like that has to risk his own life for the better of the world.

You should have seen him at the battle. He made me so proud. He is a true Griffindor that boy, just like you were. Neville reminds me a lot of you, you know that? He is quiet like you, but when he thinks of something, he is determined to get what he wants.

He also reminds me of you in the fact that he has fallen for a girl that does not exactly fit into his family. Luna is a very nice girl, but she is odd. She believes there are these odd little creatures, but I am sure that if Neville loves her half as much as he says, she is the luckiest girl in the world.

I was that girl once. The luckiest one in the world when I fell in love. Nothing could slow us down, and it makes me sad that you are gone, but I know that the end is never really good-bye. I will always have the memories, and you will never really leave us.

I miss you more than anything, but the love I had for you is just as strong.  
Augusta May Longbottom


	18. Lily to James

James,  
This letter is another product of my boredom. With this whole war, I have had so much time to think as we have been in hiding. I have told you everything about what happened when I was young, and when I first started to fall for you, but I still can't see why it had to be our son.

You are asleep with Harry at the moment, and it seems that I am the only one that the drowsiness did not touch. I could stay up for hours and write you love letter after love letter. Perhaps in this time that we are in hiding, the number of love letters that I have written you will start to come close to the amount of love letters that you wrote me when we were in school.

I still can't see why you were so obsessed with me, but I guess there are some things that we will just never understand. Like why we have to be in hiding, and that we are apparently being taken control of by someone who is unknown to us and the Order.

James, for years I told you no and to go away, but now I regret that, because I know that we may only have so much time together now. I am sorry that I never before gave you a chance, and now, it may seem as though we are too late.

I love you James, I love you more than you will ever know.  
Lily


	19. Ginny to Harry

Harry,  
So, I know that you are at work at the moment, but I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. We have been married for a year and a half, and I have some news. Harry, you may wish to sit down before you continue reading. I know you won't so just try not to alert all of the other Aurors in the department when you read this.

Seated or not, I don't care which, (just remember that I tried to warn you, so if you fall over, it is your own fault.), you may continue reading.

Harry James Potter, you are going to be a father. Yes, you read that right: we are going to have a baby. Take a deep breath and try not to scream. You are welcome to tell anyone at the Ministry that you would want, but not until I, excuse me, we, announce it to my family tonight at Saturday dinner.

I love you Harry. More than anything.  
Ginny Potter


	20. Minerva to Albus

Albus,  
I have always been amazed at what you could do, and after you have been gone for several years now, I am still amazed at what you are doing in this school. It has always been your passion, and I guess that nothing, not even death, could keep you away from what you were meant to do.

I love the wisdom that you continue to give me, in all, Albus, I love you. I really should have told you while you were still with me, but sometimes, even love, is not all that obvious. I wanted so badly to tell you, but I could not bring myself to do so. I pray that even now, you can forgive me.

All of my love,  
Minerva


	21. Lily to Severus

Sev,  
I laugh as I look back at our memories of the times we would play by the park in my Muggle town. They were very fun. I am so glad that I met you before I went to school, otherwise, I would have no idea what to do with anything, or how to adapt to the wizarding world.

I am so glad that although we are in different houses, we can still be close friends and we could spend time together against the stupid rivalries that have gone on since this school started.

Sev, you are so great with Potions, and although I am not quite sure how you did it, I will find out someday and tell you how you were doing it all these years. Thank you for being my study partner when Remus isn't available. I really worry for him somedays, because he seems so sickly. I hope that he is alright.

We will be best friends forever Sev,  
Always,  
Lily


	22. Fleur to Bill

Bill,

I am telling you over again zat I do not care. No matter what, I am going to love you anyway. No were wolf can take away ze most 'andsome man zat I 'ave ever met.

I 'ave told your family what I am going to do, and I will tell you, too. I am going to marry you, Bill Weasley. I 'ave always been in love with you, and notzing is going to stop zat. We are going to get through zis, and notzing is going to ever slow us down.

I love you, Bill.I 'ave loved you forever, and notzing is going to change zat.

I love you,

Fleur


	23. Gabrielle to Seamus

Seamus,  
When I met you, I was simply a little girl. We met when I was about 11 or 12, and you asked me to the Yule Ball. Of course I went with you, I was fascinated by your accent, and by the fact that a fourth year would want to go to a dance with the younger sister of one of the Tri-Wizard Tournament champions.

From that night on, I couldn't get you out of my mind, and I was overjoyed when you asked me to marry you, years after the battle. I am so blessed to be your wife, and to 'ave two beautiful children with you. They 'ave their father's eyes and smile. Two of zee zings zat I love so much about you.

I love you, my dear Irishman.  
Gabrielle


End file.
